Quand on veut
by Belyn
Summary: D est souvent hermaphrodite si si . D est avec Leon. Et D veut un bébé. Yaoi, Mprg. OS, amusez-vous bien!


Titre: Quand on veut...

Auteur: Belyn

Disclaimer: Le Comte D et Leon ne sont pas à moi. En même temps, autant D a la classe qui tue et des tenues à faire baver d'envie, autant je crois que je n'aimerais pas vraiment avoir une de ses petites bestioles chez moi.

Note: A force de lire PSoH en anglais, j'ai du mal à imaginer Leon et D en train de se tutoyer. Donc ils auront beau être ensemble, ils vont continuer à se donner du 'vous'...

D était heureux d'être enfin arrivé à ses fins avec son cher Détective. Tous les deux filaient le parfait amour depuis maintenant presque un an.

D était comblé: son amant était quelqu'un de certes un peu brusque dans sa manière d'être, mais tellement attentionné entre deux maladresses.

D était fier d'avoir bien choisi: lorsque Leon et lui avait abordé la question d'une possible relation plus poussée qu'au-dessus d'une tasse de thé, et que D avait pris peur à l'idée de tout ce que cela impliquait à avouer à l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait eu l'agréable surprise de ne recevoir aucun commentaire de la part de Leon. Lorsque celui-ci était revenu à lui, quand même...

D était serein: les années à venir s'annonçaient calmes, maintenant que son père, son grand-père et lui-même avaient signé un pacte de non-intervention dans leurs vies respectives. Il allait pouvoir profiter de son détective sans la crainte d'une quelconque intervention ancestrale.

Mais pourtant...

oOoOoOo

Leon était ravi de ne pas s'être fait jeté comme un malpropre lorsqu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à D. Malgré quelques petites surprises, il lui apparaissait chaque jour un peu plus que D et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Leon était béat d'être traité comme un coq-en-pâte dès qu'il remettait le pied dans la boutique, le soir. Après un certain nombre de discussions houleuses comme quoi les gâteaux ne pouvaient pas constituer la totalité de l'alimentation d'un humain normal, D avait fait l'effort de lui préparer d'autres plats, bien qu'il refuse toujours de toucher à la viande. Et bon sang, qu'il cuisinait bien...

Leon était attendri de voir comme son amant était toujours proche de ses petites bêtes à plumes et à poils. Même si parfois, quand il l'appelait encore 'mon cher Détective', il avait un peu l'impression d'être traité comme eux...

Leon était épanoui, dans sa vie privée comme professionnelle. La vie entière semblait lui sourire.

Mais pourtant...

oOoOoOo

Leon recracha fort peu élégamment la gorgée de café qu'un instant auparavant il était en train d'essayer d'avaler.

-Un quoi?!

-Si nous faisions un enfant? Redemanda calmement le comte en remplissant à nouveau le bol d'un main tandis qu'il épongeait les éclaboussures de l'autre.

-Mais... Mais... Et Chris?

-Chris est absolument charmant. Mais c'est quand même un mini nous deux que je souhaiterais. Et je suis sûr que Chris serait ravi de devenir grand frère.

-Mais... Mais... On ne peut pas!!

-Vous pensez à l'aspect biologique du problème je suppose, mon cher détective? Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez-moi m'en charger. Répondez juste par oui ou non.

Et parce qu'en un an, Leon avait appris à savoir quand il ne fallait pas s'opposer aux desiderata de D, il dit 'oui'.

oOoOoOo

-Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Pas si fort Jill, j'ai mal au crâne... Et jarte ton café, ça me donne la gerbe.

-Et ben te voilà de mauvais poil. Scène de ménage?

-Si seulement... Non, môssieur D a des envies de pouponneries. Il pète la forme, et ça m'épuise.

-En plus t'as vraiment pas l'air en forme en ce moment. Tu couverais pas quelque chose? Genre la grippe, c'est bien la période...

-Ché pas, ça fait une semaine que je me sens naze.

-Prends-toi un jour ou deux, le chef peut bien t'accorder ça.

OooOoOo

_Pourquoi mon frère est encore couché? Il est malade?_

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, Chris. Mais il va certainement être un peu faible dans les temps à venir.

_C'est contagieux?_

-Absolument pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Le seul qui ait quelque chose à craindre serait plutôt moi, mais ce sera surtout quand il apprendra ce qu'il a. Retourne donc jouer avec tes petits camarades maintenant.

oOoOoOo

-Je comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai, D. Je vomis tous les matins, je mange comme quatre dans la journée et je m'endors dès que je pose une fesse sur un endroit confortable. Il serait peut-être temps que j'aille voir un médecin.

-Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit une maladie qui ne se guérisse qu'avec le temps, mon cher Leon. Encore un peu de thé?

-Non, sinon, je vais devoir aller pisser encore une fois, ça aussi ça me saôule, j'ai l'impression d'être incontinent!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira mieux bientôt...

oOoOoOo

« _Ben alors Leon, on t'as pas vu depuis une semaine! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_ »

-Toujours malade... Et cet abruti ne me donne ni médicament, ni médecin... J'vais crever comme une vieille, abandonné de tous...

« _Toujours aussi optimiste, dis-moi. Dis moi ce que t'as, je pourrais peut-être t'amener quelque chose en douce._ »

oOoOoOo

-DDDDDDDDDD!

-Oh. Chris, voudrais-tu me faire la gentillesse d'aller jouer dehors un petit peu?Je crois que ton frère veux me parler...

-D!! Espèce de...

-Votre langage, détective.

-Mais on s'en balance de mon langage, quand vous avez dit 'je m'en charge de ce foutu aspect biologique', c'était pas prévu que ce soir moi qui me retrouve avec le gosse dans le bide!

-Oh? Me serais-je mal expliqué?

-C'est pas normal! Chuis un homme, un vrai! Y a aucun moyen que je me retrouve hippocampe!

-Leon... Considérez que ce n'est que pour neuf mois.

Et brusquement, D ressentit un émotion à laquelle il n'avait que rarement été confronté dans sa vie. Le regard que lui lança son amant lui annonçait que les neuf mois à venir allaient être très longs.

The end...


End file.
